For example, there is known a construction machine as a hydraulic excavator having the configuration that a hydraulic pump is driven by an engine by using fuel of gasoline, light oil or the like as a power source to generate hydraulic pressures, thus driving hydraulic actuators such as hydraulic motors and hydraulic cylinders (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). The hydraulic actuator is small in size and light in weight and is capable of producing large output, which is widely used as an actuator in the construction machine.
In this case, a revolving movement of an upper revolving structure, a traveling movement of a lower traveling structure and movements of working elements such as a boom, an arm and a bucket and the like in the construction machine are determined based upon predetermined operating characteristics in response to operating amounts of operating devices such as levers and pedals and the like by an operator.
Incidentally, there are some cases where in the construction machine, an identical vehicle body is used by many operators. In a case where the operating characteristic of the construction machine is constant, there is a possibility that some operator feels that the responsiveness is poor and in reverse, the other feels that the responsiveness is excessively good. From a viewpoint of an operator side, since many operators use a plurality of construction machines depending upon working sites or working contents, when some construction machine differs in operating characteristics from the other construction machine, a working efficiency is possibly worsen.